Comment dresser votre Fukutaicho
by Loar
Summary: Hitsugaya-taicho essaie de mettre Matsumoto Rangiku au travail par tous les moyens... OS. Pas de spoil.


**_Voilà une petite chose qui a pointé dans ma tête pendant que je prenais ma douche ce matin, et j'ai décidé pour une fois de l'écrire plutôt que de la laisser se perdre comme toutes les choses qui pointent dans ma tête quand je prends ma douche le matin... _  
**

**_Bon, c'était sans doute plus drôle dans ma tête, j'ai pas de bêta et mon correcteur orthographique veut pas marcher, donc ça sera comme ça sera, mais j'espère que vous apprécierez ;)_**

**_Enjoy !_**

**_Résumé : Hitsugaya essaie de mettre Matsumoto au travail par tous les moyens. _**

**_Disclaimer : je ne possède pas Bleach ni aucun personnage, car sinon ce ne serait plus un shônen mais un shôjo car je suis une shippeuse dans l'âme (mais je sais faire des trucs sans ship dedans, comme cette histoire...)_**

* * *

**Comment dresser votre Fukutaicho ?**

C' était une journée paisible au Seireitei. Hitsugaya-taicho regagnait paisiblement son bureau, affichant un sourire satisfait, ce qui contrastait radicalement avec son expression habituelle - des plus glaciales, il faut l'avouer. Il croisa le Capitaine Kyôraku et le lieutenant Hisagi au détour du couloir, les deux hommes semblant se rendre dans la même direction que lui. Il les salua brièvement.

"Ah ! Hitsugaya ! Nous venions justement voir si l'on pouvait emprunter votre fukutaicho ! Ça fait longtemps que nous ne sommes pas aller boire un verre tous ensemble !" dit le vieux capitaine, écartant les bras d'une manière sans doute trop théâtrale tandis qu'il parlait.

"Cela ne fait que deux jours qu'elle n'est pas sortie" rétorqua Toshiro. "Et de toute façon, elle est occupée ce soir. Elle ne peut pas sortir."  
Sur ces mots, il se détourna et se rendit son bureau, au bout du couloir, sans écouter les lamentations de son aîné ("Deux jours c'est une éternité ! Nous commencions nous inquiéter !..."). Arrivé à la porte, il se rendit compte que les deux hommes l'avaient suivi.

"Ne pourrions tout de même pas lui demander son avis, Hitsugaya-taicho ?" Demanda respectueusement Shûhei.

"Oh, vous _pouvez_ lui demander si vous le voulez, mais elle déclinera l'offre coup sûr." répondit l'intéressé , avec un sourire en coin - ce qui n' était décidément pas son habitude, ce qui rendit Kyôraku suspicieux.

"Quoi ? Rangiku-san qui refuserait de boire ? Non, je ne peux pas imaginer un monde dans lequel ce soit possible !" s'exclama Shunshui, son index posé sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il essayait d'imaginer le-dit monde.

Hitsugaya soupira en ouvrant la porte, les invitant entrer d'un geste de la main. "Voyez par vous-même."

Ils entrèrent et furent accueillis par la vue d'une Rangiko des plus studieuses, qui remplissait des formulaires à une vitesse folle, son pinceau tranchant l'air plus sûrement que son zanpakutô.

"Oi, Matsumoto-san, ça vous dirait de sortir boire un verre ce soir, avec toute la bande ?"

Sans même lever les yeux de ses papiers, elle les chassa d'un geste de la main. "Non, non, allez-y sans moi, j'ai des rapports finir..."

Les deux hommes furent sous le choc, leur yeux arrondis comme des billes. Hisagi ne pouvait même plus aligner deux mots cohérents. Kyôraku fut plus efficace. "Co-co-comment avez-vous réussi ç-ça ?... Par quelle _magie_ ?..."

Toshiro haussa les épaules. "Il suffit de savoir se montrer _persuasif_."

"Vous lui avez promis de lui acheter une nouvelle paire de chaussure ?"

"Non, mais quelque chose comme ça. Hmm, les chaussures, c'est une bonne idée aussi, je vais la noter."

"Alors quoi ?"

"Je lui ai dit qu'elle aurait vingt bouteilles de sake si elle finissait ses deux mois de paperasse en retard avant demain matin."

"Vous pensez vraiment qu'elle va y arriver ?" demanda Hisagi qui semblait avoir récupéré quelques fonctions mentales.

"Oh oui, avec la _bonne_ motivation, Matsumoto peut accomplir des tâches herculéennes. En tout cas je l'espère, car j'ai le Sotaicho sur le dos depuis une semaine cause de ces rapports en attente..."

Kyôraku fut pensif un moment. "J'ai vraiment de la chance d'avoir ma Nanao-chan, elle est toujours à jour dans ses rapports..."

"Je plains surtout Ise-fukutaicho de vous avoir pour capitaine. Vous êtes encore plus fainéant que Matsumoto !"

* * *

Rangiku posa son pinceau tandis qu'elle contemplait le dernier formulaire de la dernière pile de paperasse à remplir. Elle émit un petit cri de victoire. L'aube se levait, son capitaine allait bientôt arriver et elle avait _terminé_ . Elle avait gagné son pari. Elle avait gagné sa récompense. Elle sourit en se laissant aller dans le canapé , épuisée par cette nuit blanche. Elle bailla et se massa le poignet, endolori par sa tâche. '_Décidément, la paperasse est la pire des plaies. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il faut faire tout ça..._'

Elle allait s'endormir quand Hitsugaya arriva. Tout de suite plus alerte, elle chantonna "Taichooo, j'ai _terminé_ !"

Il sourit, satisfait. "Bien. Bon travail, Matsumoto."

"Et pour..."

"Ta récompense est déjà dans tes quartiers."

Elle se leva et fila dans sa chambre, oubliant immédiatement sa fatigue. Elle habitait dans la 10e Division, tout comme le Capitaine, l' étage supérieur. Sa chambre donnait juste au dessus du bureau de son supérieur. Elle y entra comme une tornade et y découvrit deux paniers remplis de bouteilles. Son sourire s'élargit d'avantage et ses yeux brillaient autant que ceux d'un enfant le matin de Noël devant ses cadeaux. Elle s'approcha des papiers pour examiner les bouteilles. Elle fronça tout à coup les sourcils...

* * *

_"Taiiiiichoooooo_ !"

Assis son bureau, Hitsugaya pouvait entendre clairement sa subordonnée par la fenêtre ouverte. "Quoi, Matsumoto ? Il y a un problème ?" lui cria-t-il en réponse.

"Vous savez bien que oui ! Vos bouteilles..."

"Oui, et bien ?"

"Elles sont... _vides_."

"Et alors, Matsumoto ? Je t'avais promis des bouteilles de saké, pas des bouteilles _pleines_ de saké..."

"Taichoooo ! C'est _pas juuuuuuste_ !"

"Au contraire, c'est très juste. Je n'allais pas te récompenser pour avoir fini tes rapports _en retard_..."

"Taichoooooo" pleurnichait toujours Rangiku.

"Peut-être que si tu restes suffisamment longtemps à jour dans ta paperasse, je pourrai vraiment te récompenser."

"Ah ? Et combien de temps ?"

"Hmm... _Toute_ ta vie."

"Taichooooooo !..."

Hitsugaya sourit. Ce n' était pas encore pour maintenant, il le savait, mais un jour, il arriverait dresser son fukutaicho.

* * *

_**Yop, voilà, c'est fini. Bon, normalement c'est un One-Shot, mais il est possible que je rajoute quelques shots avec d'autres capitaines et lieutenants si j'en ai l'idée et l'envie. Donc si cette histoire vous a plu, mettez-là dans vos alertes au cas où l'envie me prenne ^^**_


End file.
